


Return

by AntOne7324



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: After Tournament of Power, Memories, One Shot, Revenge, What-If, Zamasu hates Zeno, Zero Mortals Plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntOne7324/pseuds/AntOne7324
Summary: As a consequence for having two Zenos in one timeline and the wish of restoring all Universes that were erased in the Tournament of Power. Zamasu has been brought back into existence and is preparing to usurp the Omni-King to restart the Zero Mortals Plan





	Return

At last, the Tournament of Power had finally concluded, a tournament in which the Multiverse has never seen before and may never see again. So many universes were erased when each member representing their universe was knocked out of the tournament

So many lives were erased in a bid to use a wish from the Super Dragonballs thanks to the two Omni-Kings who hosted the event

It was a long and gruelling process but the tournament finally had a winner in the end. It was universe 7 thanks to the combined efforts from three of it's remaining members, Android 17, Goku and Frieza, who managed to defeat Jiren from universe 11 and secured not only a win but the survival of their universe

Android 17, a member of Universe 7 who ended up becoming the last member of his team in the tournament after Frieza and Goku sacrificed themselves to eliminate Jiren, had asked the Grand Priest to use the Super Dragon Balls to bring back all the universes that were eliminated in the tournament 

Unknown to Android 17, Goku or even the two Zenos, this wish not only brought back all the universes that participated in the tournament, but it also brought back another universe from a timeline which was originally erased by Future Zeno

Future Trunks's timeline

Like the big bang that started life itself, Trunks's timeline had been restored to the same dark dystopian world caused by Goku Black and Zamasu. A timeline with no Supreme Kais, no Gods of Destruction and only a small handful of the Human race existed

" Eh.....what?"

Zamasu, who had been erased by Future Zeno after spreading his entire being throughout the universe, had now been brought back into existence within his fused form before it was corrupted after calling upon the Light of Divine Justice during his battle with Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks

The God of Divine Justice stood on the edge of cliff surveying a ruined city, he stared intently at his hands and wondered if he had really been brought back or if it was some cruel joke played by the Omni-King

Zamasu clenched one of his hands into a fist " Have I really been brought back?" he asked

How could this have happened? Zamasu and his counterpart Goku Black had destroyed all the Dragon Balls including the Super Dragon Balls in this timeline

So how is it possible that someone has managed to bring him back?

" The last thing I remember is...." Zamasu frowned as he remembered Zeno being the last person he had seen before being erased " The Omni-King.....that imp" he seethed while clenching his fist

How could Zeno do this to him? How could he get in the way of Zamasu's crusade for divine justice and restore order to the Multiverse by ridding it of all mortals

What made things even more confusing is why did Zeno intervene at that moment? Zeno never interfered during the beginning of the Zero Mortals Plan

" It's disgraceful that even the King of all universes would side with the mortals. Does he realize the filth they contain?" Zamasu scoffed at the thought " Of course not, he's nothing but a child. A child who's not fit to lead the Multiverse"

Zamasu opened his fist to release a large energy wave to destroy a building nearby. He soon smiled as his mind ponders on the possibility that he was brought back as a consequence of someone disrupting time even further than what Trunks has already done

" Of course! No one would want to bring me back because they don't understand the beauty of my plans. They couldn't comprehend a life where mortals don't exist. Did Trunks disrupt time again? I wonder"

Zamasu tilted towards his right and then towards left. He then tries to feel the energy of Trunks and even Zeno himself but is unable to feel the energy of either of them

" Interesting!"

Zamasu inspected his body closely, he assumed that after uniting with Goku Black to create the perfect being, he would be unstoppable and no mere mortal could ever defeat him. However, Zamasu was wrong as he remembered his body became corrupted due to the differences in Goku Black's body along with his own and the abilities they possessed that made their fusion form unstable

With one being immortal and the other not immortal

" It appears that uniting as one was very unwise. The mortals still had the ability to challenge me, but not when we were separate. They didn't stand a chance against myself and my other half"

Zamasu smiled at the thought of seeing Goku Black again " Yes! Perhaps it's best if we separate and retreat for a while until we are ready to begin Project Zero Mortals again. The Omni-King will be our prime target before we kill Goku, Trunks and the other pathetic mortals" he said decisively

As far as the God Justice is concerned, if Zeno is willing to help the mortals than he too should be extinguished. It's unforgivable for an Omni King to allow mortals to live and contaminate the universes 

Zeno has to pay for his crimes and pay he will. Zamasu and Goku Black will be the Omni Kings and only then will they truly be able to complete their plans and usher in a Utopia 

The only question that Zamasu had on his mind is how to separate himself from his other half. They have destroyed all the Dragon Balls in Trunks's timeline to prevent anyone from using it against them

Zamasu glanced at the Time Ring on his right finger " I suppose I'll have to travel in time to where the Dragon Balls haven't been destroyed. Maybe I'll sneak over to Goku's timeline and suppress my energy so neither he or Zeno of the timeline can find me"

He grinned sinisterly at the idea. Although the God of Justice isn't the one to hide from his enemies, he would rather face them head on while carrying out his Zero Mortals Plan

But Zamasu knew of the potential he had surrounding his apparent " death". Everyone thinks he's dead, so no one would ever expect to see him again. Not until Zamasu is ready to reveal himself again as the next Omni-King

" They'll never see it coming" Zamasu laughed

Zamasu holds out his hand and the beam of the Time Ring penetrates the dark green sky creating a dark portal

" It's time"

Without a moment too soon, Zamasu flies into the portal, ready to begin phase one of his revenge against Zeno and the mortals


End file.
